Beforemath
by AngelCrepe
Summary: Tom Riddle X OC. Why Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. I didn't see any stories like this, so thought I'd write one myself.
1. Chapter 1

My first Tom Riddle story. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>It wasn't strange that she was watching him. She did it everyday, whenever he walked past her, catching her attention. She had been doing it for five years now and not once had she been caught. Well, until that very moment, when he glanced at her and flashed an oh-so-charming smile. She froze and then, choked on her mouthful of waffles. Her friends turned to her, patting her back, and chanting a spell.<p>

"You alright, Chris?" her friend asked. Christine Young nodded and drank an entire glass of pumpkin juice before wiping her mouth on her robe.

"I'm fine" she said, a little springily, before standing up and picking up her bag.

"I'm going ahead to class" she informed her friends, before leaving there. Once outside, she sighed and massaged her temples.

"That was close" she mumbled under her breath.

"What was?" the voice startled her, made her jump and squeak. Tom Riddle grinned.

"Hello, Ravenclaw" he said silkily, "What were you looking at before?" he enquired. Christine frowned and then glared at him.

"You can't scare people like that, git!" she scolded, "What do you want? I'm in a hurry" she said, tapping her foot impatiently. She scolded herself mentally for being rude. But, it had been her childhood habit to be loud and obnoxious when she faced certain fearful conditions. Tom smiled at her.

"I just thought we'd walk together, Young" he said, "do you mind?"

His smile never left his face and for some odd reason, Christine nodded and let him lead the way. She frowned and looked down at the ground. She usually walked to classes alone. Sure, she had an entire gang of friends, but she liked going alone, it gave her some space and some air.

"So, why were looking at me before?" Tom asked, as they turned at an intersection. Christine frowned.

"I wasn't looking at you" she lied. She didn't know why she bothered. She was a terrible liar.

"Is that so?" Tom asked cheekily, turning to look her in the eye. Christine frowned.

"Of course!" she said, her cheeks puffing out to make her look as scary as possible. But, being 5'3'' and as cute as a rabbit had its disadvantages. Tom grinned.

"Do you want to go out with me, Young?" he asked, teasingly. Christine frowned and stepped back, for he was in her personal space now. Tom grinned upon her reaction and took another step forward and wrapped his arm around her, so that she wouldn't move. Christine froze when she felt his arm on her back.

"Do you want to go out with me, Christine?" his voice was thick and it made her knees weak. She felt them buckle beneath her and she began falling. Tom caught her, holding her up around her waist. Christine felt trapped against his chest. He had a nice chest, she noticed, flat and a little cold, very nice in the warm spring weather. Christine stood and pushed herself away from him. Tom Riddle frowned. No one had ever pushed him away and no one would.

"Look, Riddle" Christine said, looking past him, "I'm going to go now. Let's pretend this never happened"

Before he got another word out, she walked past him, and went straight into the potions class. She was alright at potions. Sure, the professor had his Slug-club and all and they were amazing in every sense of the word, but Christine like remaining low-key, she hated the spotlight.

As the long day dragged on, Christine felt more and more at ease. Her incident with the handsome prefect had its effect on her and she had been distracted in all her classes. Not that she paid much attention otherwise, but apart from that too. Her friends had noticed it.

"You ok, Chris?" Edward Potter asked. Christine smiled.

"I'm fine, Ed" she said, "I'm a little tired and I think the potions room didn't help at all" she admitted. Although Edward was a Gryffindor and she was a Ravenclaw, they had been good friends since first year. They were the first members of the League of Magi, that they had thought up on their first train-ride to Hogwarts. Since then, several people had joined the League and now, the League had a proud fifty-five members, including a few students who had left Hogwarts and the transfiguration professor, Albus Dumbledore.

Edward gave her a smile.

"You'll get fresh air" he said, "You have care of magical creatures next, right?"

Christine nodded. Ed had always been so caring of her, like a brother. Edward flashed her another smile before walking towards his divination class. Christine sighed. She had Care of magical creatures with Slytherin, which meant she probably wouldn't get any lone time.

"It's alright, Chris! So, what if Ed's not there! I'm there!" Klaus Lovegood said with a smile. He had blonde hair and was too tall for his own good. Christine smiled. He was one of the few friends she had in Ravenclaw. Most of her friends were either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. But mostly Hufflepuff, she shared their desire to cook and eat more than anyone else from the other groups. Christine nodded and listened as Klaus talked about some weird radish he had found in the river bed. Soon, they had arrived at the edge of the forest and stared at the cage in front of them, holding, what looked like, a herd of pixies? A swarm? A pack? A pride? Something like that. Christine stared as the small green flying creatures, screamed and yelled at them, trying to break free of the cage.

"Now, students" the professor said, "These are dragon pixies. Very rare creatures and you must know how to feed them and care for them..."

As the professor droned on and on, Christine felt more and more distracted. First, it was the pixies, some of whom were staring at her oddly. Next, was Klaus, rambling about radish running away. Finally, it was Tom, who was standing across from her, staring at her. Christine had barely noticed him at first, but after she noticed the pixies staring between him and her, it was hard not to turn her attention to the prefect, who was grinning rather crookedly. Christine frowned and decided to not look anymore and turned away, nodding to something else Klaus had added to his long list of impossible things.

After an hour and half of pure torture, Christine stumbled back into the Great hall for lunch. Thankfully, for her, Ed had saved her a seat, like always and she took it, putting her head down on the table to breathe in peace.

"I saved you some cherries" he said. Christine opened her eyes and turned to him, smiling.

"Thanks, Ed" she said, sitting up, "You're the best" she added, popping one in her mouth. Ed grinned at her and then turned to talk to Klaus. Although Ed and Klaus weren't the best of friends, Ed listened to him, because it was polite. After half an hour of freedom, Christine felt bad that she had go to class again.

"May be I'll skip" she mumbled. Ed turned to her.

"Really? You, Chris? Skip class?" he asked. Christine frowned, clearly offended.

"I have skipped class before!" she declared. Ed raised an eyebrow. Christine sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"Ok, so I haven't" she admitted, swallowing, "I'm not miss-skip-a-lot" she said. Ed grinned.

"It's transfigurations and defence against the dark arts" he told her calmly, "That's all. You'll be done after that"

Christine sighed, her bottom lip quivering.

"But, I'll be alone" she said, "I have them both with Slytherin and Klaus isn't there either!" she declared. Ed grinned.

"We'll come pick you up after class" he promised, "We'll go for a walk by the lake, later, ok?" he said. Christine sighed and nodded and pulled Ed into a hug.

"Thanks, Ed" she said, "You're the best!"

As much as Christine liked transfiguration and Professor Dumbledore, she felt miserable sitting inside on such a wonderful day. It was true that most Ravenclaws enjoyed indoors and liked books and nothing more. But, Christine felt the hat had made a mistake by putting her in Ravenclaw. She was more a Hufflepuff than anything. Her house-mates looked down on her for being so fond of food.

"Ms. Young" Dumbledore said, appearing beside her. Christine looked up and noticed that he was staring at her and then at the iguana in front of her. Christine frowned.

"Oh! Right!" she said, flicking her wand and the iguana turned into a clear glass bowl. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well done" he said, "As always. But, please, Ms. Young, I would prefer your head and your body to remain in one place" he said and the class burst into laughter. Christine nodded and turned her head to the front of the class, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. After class, Christine stayed behind and waited until the class was empty.

"Professor?" she called, walking into Dumbledore's office. It was a small room, cluttered with books and chocolate wrappers of all sorts. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, eating a liquorice wand and glancing through the paper. He looked up when Christine entered and smiled when he saw her.

"What is it, poppet?" he asked, as he always did. Christine shrugged.

"I have too many thoughts" she said, "Isn't there something to do about them?" she asked. Although Dumbledore was her transfiguration professor, Christine had asked him stuff like this as if he were family. He almost was, for he spent several evenings in their house, especially during the summer vacation.

"What kind of thoughts, poppet?" he asked, gesturing for her to take a seat. Christine dropped her bag on the floor and sat down, picking up an every flavoured bean from his table and popping it in her mouth.

"I can't say" she said, "it's a secret" she added, winking. Dumbledore smiled.

"Have you tried removing something from there?" he asked, eyeing her curiously. Christine shook her head.

"I know it's possible, professor" she admitted, "but I thought if I did that, I'd lose some nice memories and some new feelings" she said, scrunching up her nose in disgust and spitting the bean in her mouth onto the floor. Dumbledore nodded.

"I see" he said, "What flavour was that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" she said, gagging and trying to get the taste off her tongue, "I think some sort of raw meat" she added, biting down on a liquorice wand. Dumbledore nodded.

"How about trying to stuff some of them to the back of your mind?" he suggested. Christine nodded.

"But, that doesn't really work" she said, "I tried it, last night, from the roof of the tower, but the stars were really distracting" she rambled. Dumbledore smiled.

"In that case" he said, "Stay off the roof, unless you want detention and try to focus your energy on something else" he said. Christine frowned and then smiled, chewing her liquorice wand.

"Thanks, professor" she said, standing up and picking up her bag, "That helped" she admitted truthfully, before leaving him.

After spending another hour and a half in the defence class-room, Christine was glad to see Ed and their little League, waiting for her at the entrance. Christine ran to them, smiling as she noticed them seeing her.

"Glad you're alive after that Chris" her friends said and for once, Christine was glad to have people who cared about her, as she walked in the middle of the gang, towards the lake. Her friends around her talked, most of them had what Christine called, "The perfect friend." In her own words, it was the person whom one would share everything with. And although you have several friends, there was only one perfect friend. Everyone had one. Everyone except Christine. Sighing she stared out at the lake as they settled down on the grass and began working on their homeworks. The sun dipped and soon, afternoon turned to evening and evening turned to dusk and one by one, all her friends made their way back.

"Ed, you coming?" one of the gryffindor boys asked. Ed turned to Christine. Christine smiled.

"I'll be here a little while more" she told him, "You can go ahead"

Ed gave her a doubtful look, but nodded and left. Christine sighed and turned back to the lake.

"Focus on something else" she remembered Dumbledore's words. Then, she frowned.

"Not as easy as it sounds" she admitted quietly, before standing up and dusting off her skirt and making her way back to the castle.

"Ah! Caught you, Young!" came Tom's voice, as Christine felt a pair of arms grab her and pull her into a closet. The hand clamped her mouth shut and another held her by her arms, so she couldn't yell nor hit. Tom stared at her in the dark.

"I've been trying to get an answer for my proposal since morning!" he told her, "So, what do you say? You and I? We'd make a great pair!" he said. Christine glared at him and bit his palm that held her mouth close. Then, when he winced and moved away, pushed her way out of the closet.

"Damn you, Riddle!" she said, "Next time you want a chat, ask like a normal person!" she declared, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. Tom frowned. What did a normal person do? he wondered as he watched her stalk away.

* * *

><p>The review button's right here! Click it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the late update. I was so busy with finals and then some other issues. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Christine had talked to Tom Riddle for the first time. Since she had told him off, he hadn't approached her at all, not even once. Christine yawned as she sat at the breakfast table, earning her a few scowls from her house mates. Christine flashed them a grin before eating her waffles and drinking her juice. She enjoyed making her housemates hate her. It was always funny to see them act like they were all that and she was dirt. True, Christine only half belonged in Hogwarts. Her mother was a witch, but her father wasn't. He was a muggle, with whom her mother fell in love with and got married. But, Hogwarts didn't mind, neither did the teachers. So, what was their problem?<p>

Christine stood and left, noticing keenly that Ed, himself, had only just arrived for breakfast. He flashed her a toothy grin and Christine waved to him as he sat down to eat. Christine liked having a friend like Ed. He wasn't too needy and he didn't expect her to do something for him in return. He was exactly like how friends should be. He gave and didn't expect for anything in return. But that didn't mean that Christine didn't give anything back. She helped him in potions, his worst subject, as well as cheered him up when he was beat after a Quidditch match. She was more moral and he was more literal, but neither complained, and so, they were fine.

"Excuse me, Christine" Tom asked as soon as she left. Christine frowned as she noticed him standing in front of her, staring at her with his brown eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. Christine frowned, but nodded.

"Sure. what is it, Tom?" she asked. Tom smiled and gestured down the hall.

"Let's walk" he said, holding out his hand. Christine frowned and ignored the hand and walked up beside him.

"What is it, Tom?" she asked. Tom shrugged and began to walk and Christine walked too.

"I just wanted to know why you were staring at me, the other day" he said. Christine was trash at telling when others lied, but the lie Tom Riddle was making up was the worst of all times.

"You walked past me" Christine said slowly, "So, I looked up"

Tom nodded.

"I see" he said, sounding rather hurt. Christine frowned.

"You sound disappointed" Christine said. Tom nodded.

"I am" he admitted, bitterly, "I thought you were staring because you liked me back"

Christine frowned.

"Like you back? As in, you like me?" she asked, her eyes widening with shock. Tom glanced at her with a smile.

"Well, I do" he said, "I have since first year" he stated. Christine frowned and shook her head.

"You can't have!" she declared and few students turned to look, but one look from Tom made them leave instantly. Tom sighed.

"Believe me if you want or don't" he said, shrugging, "But it's the truth"

Christine stared at him. Sure, he looked convincing, his eyes were tired and he looked as if he hadn't slept in almost a week. But something about him made Christine feel unnerved. He had an almost unconvincing aura. Christine shot him a smile.

"Fine" she said, defeatedly, "I'll admit it! I was staring at you! Not just because you walked past me, but because I have a crush on you!" she said. Tom smiled, a look of relief on his face. Christine then frowned.

"But, it's only a crush!" she declared, "And I plan to get over it completely!" she announced and then stared hard at Tom Riddle, who looked baffled. Christine nodded to herself, turned and walked away. Tom stared after her and noticed as she walked back to the Great hall and then, realising that she was headed in the wrong direction, turned and walked back towards him. She shot a sour glare when he caught her eyes and she walked past him in the opposite direction. If he hadn't been so shocked, Tom was sure he'd have laughed his head off.

Christine sighed as she sat down on the stone stairs. She had divination and the climb was rather tiring, especially after telling off Tom Riddle, like that. She groaned and looked up and noticed that the stairs went on forever, as did the tower.

"Are you lost, Young?" one of the Ravenclaw girls asked as a group of giggling girls walked past her. Christine nodded.

"Yeah, I was looking for the smart-people area and I'm now finding myself in the area for dumb-Ravenclaws" she mumbled angrily. The girls shot her angry glares before hurrying up the stairs. Christine sighed, not sure who she was more angry at: the Ravenclaw girls, Tom Riddle, or herself. She stood again, braving to face the stairs and the tower with new-found energy. This, she got from seeing that Tom Riddle was approaching her resting-place with his gang of Slytherin boys. Christine skipped up the stairs, dashing past her house-mates, whom she had told off earlier and ran into the tower and sat down in the front row seat. The professor walked in, shaking from Merlin knows what. She was like an intern, under the actual professor. The woman was young, looked as if she was barely out of school herself, yet her eyes were shady, as if she had the 'gift' that the professor was talking about.

Christine sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment. Although she was in the direct view of the Professor, she decided she was brave enough to write an owl to her parents.

Christine yawned as she stumbled down the stairs and slipping more than half of the way and landing on her back, instead of her feet.

"Ow!" she winced as she stood up and rubbed her sore butt. A few guys grinned, noticing her, but none offered a helping hand, or asked if she was alright.

"What happened, Chris?" Klaus asked as he appeared, helping her up by hauling her up by her arm. Christine smiled at him.

"I think I need to go to the hospital wing" she said. Klaus frowned.

"Are you sure? We have potions with Gryffindor next" he offered. Christine frowned, thinking it over. Potions with Ed, or sleep in the Hospital.

"You're right" she admitted, "I'll go in the lunch break" she mumbled and began walking beside him. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms around her and she was being carried away.

"Lovegood" the voice ordered Klaus, "Tell Slughorn that Christine is hurt and in the hospital and that I'm taking her there at once!"

Christine frowned as she noticed the dark brown hair and warm brown eyes of Tom Riddle, staring at her as he ushered her off.

"Tom? What are you doing? Put me down!" she cried, trying to free herself from his grasp. Tom turned to her with stern brown eyes.

"Be quiet!" he ordered, "You're hurt! And you may not care! But I do!" he said. Christine felt herself quietening down at his tone. She pouted, crossed her arms across her chest and looked away as Tom carried her through the halls to the hospital.

"She slid down the stairs from the divination tower" Tom explained as he put Christine on the nearest bed. The nurse nodded.

"I see, she was trying to reduce the time" the nurse said. Tom offered her a smile as Christine groaned.

"I slipped!" she informed them, "And then slid down. I'm not a moron to try it out for myself!" she declared. The nurse grinned.

"Ah! Young! Second time this month, isn't it?" she enquired. Christine coloured bright red.

"Mr. Riddle" the nurse said, turning to Tom, "I must ask you to return to class. Ms. Young will rest here and you need to inform your friends of her condition" she said. Tom nodded and turned to Christine, who was still puffing her cheeks out with anger.

"I'll come pick you up after class" he said sweetly, "So, don't go anywhere" he added, grinning as the nurse cooed and then shooed him out. Christine was furious! Her one class with Ed! And now, it was gone until next week!

"Nice boy you have there, miss" the nurse said, tending to the red bruise on Christine's back, "He really loves you a lot"

Christine snorted.

"Yeah, right" she mumbled, "And I'm the muggle queen of England!" she stated angrily. The nurse looked angry as she finished up with a spell and told Christine to rest. Christine stared at the walls, then the tiles on the floor and then the ceiling. After fidgeting non-stop for an hour, she noticed the nurse leave to check on some other patient and took this as a cue to slip out and away.

"Freedom!" she declared, stretching her arms and legs as she ran away from the hospital.

"I knew you'd run away"

The voice made Christine jump, not only because it was so sudden, but also because it was so close. In fact, it came as a whisper, in her right ear, which made her ears and neck and skin tingle. Christine jumped as she turned and found Tom staring at her, his brown eyes boring into her very form. Christine shifted uncomfortably under his gaze as he looked at her, up and down, several times, as if he could see every defect in her body. He then nodded and smiled.

"You're alright now" he stated, "Good. Let's go take a walk" he said. Christine stared as he held out his hand, waiting patiently as she thought of everything she could say to him. When she realised she still had to thank him for bringing her to the hospital, she sighed, defeated and began walking. Tom frowned, his rejected hand balling into a fist as he caught up to her.

"Thanks" she mumbled, glancing at him from the corner of her eye, "For taking me to the hospital" she mumbled again.

"You're welcome" he said, "Although I did it for my own selfish needs more than anything" he admitted. Christine turned to him, pointing a finger in his direction, rather accusingly.

"I knew it" she said, "You're selfish!"

Tom grinned as he caught hers' and then they walked out of the castle and towards the open grass fields. Christine looked away and up at the sun, which was shining brightly. She shivered a little and soaked some sun, before continuing to walk.

"So, why didn't you go back to class?" she asked. Tom shrugged.

"I wanted to see what you would do" he said, "You can't sit still for a moment, can you?" he said. Christine shrugged.

"I'm ADHD" she said, "I would be worried if I didn't"

Tom frowned.

"AD-what?" he asked. Christine stopped and turned.

"Attention deficit/Hyperactivity disorder" she said, "A-D-H-D"

Tom still looked baffled. Christine sighed.

"It's a disorder in which one is unable to concentrate, on anything for more than a few minutes" she explained. Tom frowned, stopping her by grabbing her elbow.

"And you know this because-?" he asked. Christine grinned.

"My dad's a muggle. When I was young, I was sent to a muggle school and the teachers there always complained of me being unable to concentrate. I was taken to a muggle doctor, who diagnosed my disorder" she explained, "Since dad wanted to know what it was, he bought a tonne of medical books which he read and tried to help me"

Tom frowned as Christine explained, her expression becoming softer and softer as she spoke of her past and her family.

"How do you know this?" he asked, his teeth clenching. Christine shrugged.

"I read a few books. They were boring, but I just read it, for the hell of it. It was fun" she admitted, turning up at the sun away, her lips being pulled into a smile as she felt the warmth on her cool skin.

"You're one strange half-blood, Young" Tom said as he sat down. They were by the lake now and the squid was relaxing in the sun's warmth too.

"There's nothing wrong with being strange" Christine argued, "Or being a half-blood. I'm proud of what I am!" she declared. Tom stared as she sat down slowly and then laid down beside his lying form, rolling on the grass until she was comfortable.

"You are truly odd, Christine" Tom said. Christine turned to face him. He had propped up his head on his elbow and was watching her. His gaze made Christine wonder how long he had been watching her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, avoiding his eyes and sitting up to a better, non-prostitute like position and covering up her bare thighs. Tom sat up and leaned forward, pulling out a grass from her hair.

"Nothing" he told her, twirling a lock of her hair with his finger, "You fascinate me, that's all"

Christine frowned, wondering if that was a good thing, or not. But she didn't have time to decide, for the squid decided to dive and so, with it, splashed a few buckets of water right onto them. Christine shivered as the water dripped off of her. She stared as the last of the squid disappeared and turned to Tom, grinning stupidly at how ridiculous it was. Tom, on the other hand, wasn't amused. He looked absolutely furious.

"You ok?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm to make him look at her. He was busy glaring at the squid until he felt her cold hand on his forearm. He turned to her, surprised and noticed her worried expression. For him. Tom grinned.

"You looked angry enough to murder the squid" Christine said as she stood and squeezed out most of the water from her hair and shirt. Tom stood, running a hand through his hair and pulled out his wand for a quick-drying spell. Christine put her hand on his.

"There's no need" she said, "It'll dry in the sun. It's still warm enough"

Tom looked a little disgusted as he put his wand away and watched as Christine stood in the sun, arms spread out and letting the heat dry her instead of a spell. He was amused that she did weird things, but also annoyed that it didn't bother her that her white shirt, on becoming wet, had become see-through. He ground his teeth and watched as a gentle breeze blew her hair away from her face and made her shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered a little.

"May be it's a little cold" she admitted. Tom grinned and flicked his wand, first at her, then at himself and they were both dry.

"Thanks" she said, "That spell is rather handy" she admitted. Tom frowned.

"Why would you say that?" he asked. Christine shrugged.

"Because I've used it several times, when it's too cold and too wet" she shrugged, not wanting to admit that she spent a lot of time in the lake, especially after curfew. Tom stared at her, and Christine got the unnerving feeling that he was inside her head.

Then, she shook her head, rather vigourously and turned towards the castle.

"Let's go back" she suggested, "It's almost time for lunch" she added, slowly making her up the hill, followed by Tom, who was still staring at the back of her head, trying to find the answer to the question he was looking for.

"You're really so normal" Christine stated as he reached the spot she was standing on, arms crossed across her chest, looking out at the scenery.

"Normal? In what way?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow. Christine shrugged.

"Like a normal wizard, at Hogwarts, learning about the wizarding world everyday, like Ed and Klaus" she said, "I always assumed that you were different. But, I guess I was wrong" she grinned as she stared at him. Tom frowned. He didn't like being 'normal', in any sense of the word. Christine caught his look and mimicked him, frowning as well and pouting too.

"You don't want to be normal" she stated, rather boldly. Tom turned to the scenery and shrugged. Christine smiled a little.

"It's nice to talk to a normal person" she said, rather mischeviously, "I mean, if you were rude and obnoxious like before, I'd have probably never talked to you at all!" she stated, before turning on her heal and making her way back to the castle. Tom frowned and turned to catch a glimpse of her as she ran back, he saw her silhouette as she disappeared into the castle, her hair flowing behind her. Tom frowned. There really was something different about Christine Young.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update! Please, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Chris! You alright?" Edward asked as Christine found him in the great hall. Christine smiled.<p>

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises" she admitted, sitting down beside him and grabbing a toast. Edward stared at her, unsure.

"You were with that Riddle guy" he stated as she finished her toast. Christine nodded.

"Hm..." she said, looking up to catch Tom Riddle enter the Great Hall. Then, she shrugged.

"I guess" She added, taking a persimmon from the fruit bowl. Edward frowned.

"I heard he's a bit weird" Edward said, "Maybe it's not a good idea to be too close to him"

Christine shrugged.

"We just took a walk by the lake" she said, "Nothing else"

Edward still looked unconvinced. Christine smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'll be fine, Ed" she told him, "Don't worry so much about me"

Edward forced a smile and watched as Christine ate lunch. Then, he turned to catch Tom staring at Christine. Edward Potter knew that something was wrong.

"Christine" Tom called as she exited the Great hall, with Edward and Klaus on either side of her, telling her what they did in Potions. Christine was giggling as they told her about someone's potion which had exploded into a cloud of red smoke.

"... and Slughorn looked so angry! His face was red!" Edward told her. Christine clutched her sides, giggling uncontrollably. Klaus was laughing too. Christine turned to Tom and smiled.

"Hello" she said, her eyes still teary from giggling so hard. Tom stared at her and then at her companions.

"I was wondering if we could walk to care of magical creatures together" he said. Christine's expression faltered and she turned to Edward and Klaus, wondering if it was alright.

"Sure" Klaus said, "Let's go" he added. Edward looked a little relieved and Tom looked rather angry.

"Bye guys, see you later" Edward said as he turned a corner and the three others made their way down to the edge of the forbidden forest.

"So, Chris" Klaus said, "I found this amazing book in the library. It has all the details about the water-sprout radishes I was telling you about" he said. Christine frowned.

"Really?" Christine asked, surprised. Klaus nodded.

"There are instructions on how to capture it and cook it too" he added, "And something about a wasabi"

Christine frowned.

"Wasabi?" she repeated, "Isn't that a condiment?"

Klaus shrugged and pulled out an old, worn book and handed it to Christine. Christine leafed through it, skimming through the pages until she found the page that described the impossibly true radishes. Pouting, Christine read it until they reached the place where their class would be conducted.

"Aha!" Christine declared, placing her finger on the page and showing it to Klaus.

"Wasabi is a condiment" she told him, "Says here that it's used as a flavouring agent in several Japanese dishes" she said. Klaus frowned as he read it and then shrugged.

"So, what exactly are these water-sprout radishes?" Tom asked, clearing his throat and intervening at the right time. Christine turned to him as if just realising that he was there.

"They're a sort of antidote-type of plant. They grow on river beds and can be used for a number of types of poisonings" Christine said. Tom frowned.

"Why wasn't this taught in potions then?" he asked. Christine shrugged and pointed out the author to Tom. Tom squinted his eyes to see.

"Imogene Scallywag wasn't respected for being a potioneer" she informed him. Tom frowned.

"Scallywag? Wasn't she a little loony?" Tom asked. Klaus frowned.

"Scallywag is an amazing discoverer! She discovered lots of plants with medicinal qualities in all her years working for the ministry" Klaus defended.

"She is also the first woman potioneer to have her book published" Christine added, "it's quite something"

Tom frowned. Christine was supporting Klaus? That too with this crazy idea? What was wrong with her?

Tom only nodded and then turned to the professor, who was taking class. Christine smiled at Klaus.

"That's quite the discovery you've made" she told him, "Need any help putting it all together?"

Klaus grinned, rather gladly.

"That'd be great, Chris" he said, "thanks"

Christine grinned.

"In the library then, after school" she said. Klaus nodded and they both turned to the professor and listened as the afternoon wore on. After care of magical creatures, Klaus bid good bye to Christine to attend his Muggle studies class and Christine was left alone with Tom, for which Tom was glad.

"You really don't believe all that Scallywag's written, right?" he asked as they walked to the DADA class. Christine shrugged.

"There's nothing to disprove it" she stated rather firmly, "The book also says that the water-sprout radishes have the uncanny ability to run away and hide from potential seekers. So, the possibility of someone finding it is slim" she said. Tom stared at her with disbelief.

"So, you actually believe this?" he said. Christine nodded.

"Of course!" she said, "Why wouldn't I?" she asked rhetorrically. Tom raised an eyebrow at her and then shook his head with disbelief. Christine sighed.

"You think I'm totally bonkers" she stated, rather obviously. Tom stared at her and then nodded.

"Well..." he started, but Christine stopped him with a giggle.

"I guess I'm kind of bonkers" she admitted, "I believed that witches and wizards had green skin and red eyes until I was nine. That kind of proves my bonker-ness, considering mum's a witch as well" she explained. Tom stared at her.

"Green skin and red eyes? Where'd you get that idea?" he asked, smiling a little noticing the hint of a dimple on her cheek and the colour rising in them as well. A bright red colour that suited her face quite nicely. It made her look rather adorable. Christine shrugged.

"Not sure. I think I'd read an article in the newspaper somewhere. An old newspaper that was describing witch burnings or something similar" she said. Tom barely heard a word she had said, for his eyes were focused on her lips, the curve of the upper lip and they way they moved when she spoke. He felt as if he ought just stop everything and press his cold lips against hers', to share her warmth.

Christine raised an eyebrow and then frowned.

"Are you day-dreaming, Tom Riddle?" she asked annoyedly. Tom immediately snapped out of his thoughts and smiled, a smile that was too calm.

"Of course not" he said, "Let's sit together in defense" he added. Christine pouted.

"Ok" she said, "But then, why did you drop the topic about me being bonkers?" she enquired. Tom frowned inwardly. This girl did not let things go easily.

"Because it really doesn't matter. You're perfect the way you are" he said easily covering up his inability to pay attention to her. Christine sighed and sat down.

"My mum always says" Christine said as the professor entered, lowering her voice to a whisper and moving closer to Tom's ear so he could hear, added, "that all the best people are"

Tom barely caught that, for he was busy judging the distance that was between them was getting smaller and smaller. Her breath on his ear made it tickle and her sweet voice resonated in his ears and head. He turned just in time to catch her silly grin as she turned to the Professor. Tom stared as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and settled to listen to class. Tom Riddle did not listen to class that day, just like his neighbour. But unlike his neighbour, who was busy wondering if jumping out of the window was an easy task, Tom instead wondered how on Earth he had been suddenly attracted to Christine Young, with her strange ways and odd behaviour.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Tom asked as class ended and he walked Christine to the door. Christine shrugged.

"Meeting Klaus in the library, I suppose" she said, "I'm helping him with that write-up of water-sprout radishes, after all" she reminded. Tom visibly stiffened.

"Why do you spend so much time with him?" he asked her. Christine looked up.

"Klaus?" she asked. Tom nodded. Christine shrugged.

"He's the only friend I've got in my house. Besides, he's really smart" she said. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone who thinks that Scallywag's a genius is not smart" Tom countered. Christine frowned.

"That's a nasty thing to say" Christine said, "Especially after we've had this discussion before"

Tom shrugged nonchalantly.

"I just don't like the idea of you being alone with him, in the library of all places" he said. Christine frowned, but then, her face broke into a grin.

"Tom Riddle is jealous!" she declared, poking his side, "It's the end of the world!" she declared. Tom couldn't help but grin at her statements.

"So, maybe I am" he declared, "So, what?"

Christine shrugged.

"Nothing! It's cute" she said, smiling at him and then turning and walking into the library. Tom stared after her. She had the nerve to call him 'cute'? She would pay, very dearly, he thought, before realising that she would be alone with Klaus in the library, probably working late into the night. Frowning, Tom followed her.

"Chris! I thought you'd forget!" Klaus said as Christine pulled up a chair beside him.

"I would've too, if Tom hadn't reminded me" she admitted. It would not have been the first time that she'd be deserting her friend, for she had done it before, several times. Klaus nodded, looking relieved.

"Thanks a ton, Chris" he said. Christine grinned and opened Imogene Scallywag's book to the chapter on water-sprout radishes. Soon, the Ravenclaws had drowned themselves in the book, Christine scribbling in her small, indecipherable handwriting and

Klaus in his large bold letters. They were so involved with their work that they barely noticed that not too far away, Tom was sitting, trying to act as if he were interested in his book, Hogwarts: a History, but not succeeding. As soon as Christine and Klaus looked up to exchange notes, Tom stiffened visibly, almost as if they would drop everything and realise that they were madly in love with each other at any moment. How, Tom was mistaken. By dinner-time, Christine was exhausted and hungry and Klaus was just exhausted. He was a typical Ravenclaw, with no desire for food, except to keep him alive, or if it had some wonderful facts about it.

"Let's call it a day" Christine suggested, gathering up her parchment and her quill and inkpot. Klaus nodded, picking up his notes. Christine smiled as she handed her pile to him and he took it gratefully.

"Come on then, Ed'll be waiting for us at dinner" Klaus said. Christine nodded and followed him out. Tom had barely managed to hide himself before Christine and Klaus made their way towards where he had been, moments ago, watching them, waiting for something to happen.

The walk to the Great Hall was unremarkable and Tom thought, for but a moment, that he had perhaps been too indecisive of Christine's words earlier.

"Mr. Riddle" came Albus Dumbledore's voice, making Tom almost jump. Tom turned swiftly to catch his Transfigurations professor walking down a hallway.

"Good evening, Professor" Tom said, returning to his cool demeanor. Albus smiled.

"Ah! Coming from the library? Hope that was useful" Albus said, eyes twinkling. Tom nodded.

"Yes sir" he replied, and they continued walking to their common destination, "Very much so"

Albus eyed him carefully and then turned to look at the hall instead. Tom used this opportunity to catch a glimpse of Christine, who was a few feet away, walking rather grudgingly towards the Great hall.

"Is that Ms. Young with Mr. Lovegood?" Albus asked. Tom frowned and turned to look at them a moment.

"It seems so" he muttered, through clenched teeth. Apparently, Albus' voice was loud enough for even the exhausted Christine to hear, for she turned and smiled, slowing her walk to catch up to them, and Klaus followed her lead.

"Evening, Professor!" Christine said, a little more enthusiastically. Albus smiled.

"Evening, poppet" he said, smiling. Christine grinned.

"Sir! I've found the proof you needed about water-sprout radishes!" Klaus declared. Albus turned to Klaus, smiling.

"Is that right, Mr. Lovegood?" he asked. Klaus nodded and they stopped walking to discuss the issue, then and there.

"You can go ahead, Mr. Riddle, Ms. Young" Albus said and Christine nodded and she and Tom continued to walk.

"So" Tom started, glancing back to make sure Albus wasn't listening, "How was your evening?"

Christine managed a smile and then yawned.

"Alright, I guess" she said, "Interesting, but exhausting" she decided, nodding to herself. Tom nodded.

"What about you, Tom?" she asked, "What did you do?"

Tom shrugged.

"Nothing much, just walked around, I guess" he said. Christine smiled.

"Well, good night" she said, as they arrived at the door of the Great Hall. Tom frowned.

"Why?" he asked. Christine raised an eyebrow.

"Why, what?" she asked.

"Why did you say good night already?" he asked.

"I'm having dinner with Ed and I assumed you want to eat with your house-mates and then go back to the common room with them" she said. Tom frowned.

"I'll walk you back to your common room" he said. Christine smiled.

"Ed and Klaus will be with me" she told him, "You don't have to go out of your way to do that"

Tom nodded.

"Alright then" he said,"Good night"

He then stormed into the Great hall, leaving Christine looking confused and exhausted at the door. Christine sighed and shook her head and made her way to the Gryffindor table, where Ed was waiting for her, a bunch of guys on his side, talking about Quidditch or something.

"Hey" Christine said, sitting down beside him. Ed smiled and shuffled over a little, enough to make space for her and Christine sat down and leant against him, almost falling asleep right there. Ed smiled and rubbed her back, soothingly.

"You look tired" he stated, "Did that slave-driver Klaus over-work you?" he asked. Christine laughed a little, but then sighed, too tired to even laugh at the joke.

"I'm so tired, I can barely keep my eyes open" she mumbled, and Klaus took a seat opposite them, staring with a shocked expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Klaus?" Ed asked, making Christine blink her eyes open as well. Klaus turned and watched as Dumbledore walked up to the teachers' desk.

"Professor Dumbledore believed it!" he said, excitedly. Christine blinked open her eyes, wide-awake now.

"Really?" Ed asked. Klaus nodded.

"He said he'll read my report and tell me what he thinks about it tomorrow! Isn't that great?" he exclaimed. Christine grinned.

"See? Told you it would work!" she told him. Klaus nodded and then began to eat, clearly hungrier now than before. Christine smiled and shared a grin with Ed, who seemed glad that Klaus had found something that no one else believed in.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, long awaited next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything! Except Christine Young and Emogene Scallywag! And also the names Klaus, Edward and Theodore, as used here! And the radishes!

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Christine" Tom wished as Christine exited her common room the next morning. Christine smiled.<p>

"Good morning to you too" she said. Tom smirked.

"Shall we walk together to breakfast?" he asked. Christine nodded.

"Yeah" she answered, "let's"

After a few minutes of silence, Christine turned to Tom with a smile.

"I'm glad you're not upset, Tom" she said, finally. Tom turned to her, seemingly surprised.

"Upset? About what?" he asked. Christine shrugged.

"Last night" she said, "I was rather rude" she admitted. Tom laughed, a little.

"It's understandable" he said, "I was a little upset" he admitted. Christine looked at him. His eyes were brown with tinges of red? mixed in them.

"But, it's a new day, today, right?" he asked. Christine smiled.

"Yes" she said, "it is a new day and for all those odd things that happened yesterday, I'm truly sorry" she said. Tom smiled.

"You will be forgiven" he said, "if you promise to have dinner with me tonight" The twinkle in his eye was blinding, at least, to Christine. But, she smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure" she agreed and Tom felt his skin tingle as his hand brushed against hers' when they finally reached the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Christine sat distractedly in class that day. She had classes with Hufflepuff and so, she had friends who were talking animatedly around her. Christine sighed. Tom's behaviour earlier that day was a little distressing. She wondered what possible ulterior motives he could have when he invited her for dinner that day. She was so distracted, even after she was finished with class, that she didn't even notice the figure watching her worried, frantic back-and-forth movement in the corridors.<p>

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle watched as Christine walked around in circles frantically, clearly worried about that evening's promise. He smirked and watched with amusement. He felt a little proud of having created so much distress in the always aloof girl. It was the truth when he had told her that he had been watching her since first year. Christine had always had a load of friends and yet, she had remained aloof. She wasn't particularly close to anyone and barely spoke of herself. Instead, she listened to people, cooked food that made them happy, and always scored well in exams, despite the fact that he'd rarely seen her with a book. He had been surprised when she mentioned reading muggle medical journals "for fun" for he hadn't expected it at all, that too from someone younger than ten years. He had finally figured out why the sorting hat had placed her in Ravenclaw. Although she had the heart of a Gryffindor, the hands of a Hufflepuff and the attitude of a Slytherin, she had the mind of a Ravenclaw and since the hat only judged her mind, she was placed it the house the hat figured was her destined place.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chris!" Edward called as he appeared in the hallway. Christine frowned towards him.<p>

"Don't sneak up on me, Potter!" she scolded. Edward grinned.

"Bad habits" he mumbled, "Sorry" he added, then, his face broke into a smile.

"Guess what?" he asked. Christine blinked.

"What?" she asked. Edward grinned wider.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to you about Klaus' notes on the radish! He thinks you may unlock several things from Scallywag's book!" he declared. Christine smiled a little.

"I see" she said, "But, I do wish he'd given that assignment to Klaus! He's more interested in that stuff anyway!" she complained. Edward grinned.

"He wants to see you now, in his office" he added. Christine sighed and nodded, picking up her bag.

"Alright then" she said, then, frowning looked at Edward.

"If Tom Riddle asks for me, tell him I'm with Dumbledore, ok?" she asked. Edward frowned at the request, but nodded, not wanting to make Christine sad. Christine smiled and ran off towards the Transfiguration classroom and Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>"Professor?" Christine called, entering the office that belonged to Dumbledore. He was seated in his chair and was reading a book. A book that belonged to Imogene Scallywag. He looked up at her and smiled.<p>

"Christine" he said, smiling, "You came so early!" he declared. Christine smiled and sat down, dumping her bag on the floor and picking up a toffee.

"So, what's wrong, professor?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"You figured it out" he said, smiling, "You're a smart girl" he added. Christine smiled at him and then looked expectantly.

"Well, Imogene Scallwag" he said, gesturing to the book, "died before so many of her claims were proved. So, in order to honour her memory, the findings that she'd written down were published as the potions book" he said, "They aren't really standard text books that students ought to follow"

Christine frowned.

"So, you want me to tell Klaus that the project is no good" she decided. Dumbledore smiled, proud of her deductive powers.

"You really are one smart witch" he said, as if agreeing with someone else. Christine sighed and stood.

"I'm sorry, Professor" she said, "But as much as I admire you, I couldn't possibly do that to Klaus. He honestly believes that those radishes and the other things in Scallywag's book are real" she stated. Dumbledore nodded.

"I know, poppet" he agreed, "It's too much to ask of you. That's why I'm not asking you that at all" he said, making Christine frown.

"I want you to tell Mr. Lovegood that his research into Scallywag's notes may perhaps hold the key to several secrets of the forbidden forest" he said. Christine sat down, pouting.

"I see" she said, "But, why not say so yourself?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Because Mr. Lovegood requires moral support from one of his house-mates" he said, "And who better than the only other Ravenclaw to have friends in all the houses?" he said rhetorrically. Christine smiled and nodded.

"Alright, professor" she said, "I'll let him know" With that, Christine stood to leave.

"A word of wisdom, Christine" he said, making her stop and look at him, "Do not assume that everything you are told is the truth and do not believe everything you see to be real"

Christine frowned and nodded. With a smile, she left the office and walked straight into somebody's chest.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing her nose and forehead.

"Sorry" Tom said, leaning down to examine her face. Christine blushed at the proximity and then looked at Tom. He was the same as that morning, save for his eyes, that had turned back to normal: no tinges of red at all. Christine blinked as Tom continued to watch her.

"Tom?" she called, waking him from his day-dream.

"Ah! Christine!" he said, straightening up, "I came to steal you away from Dumbledore" he informed, making Christine smile.

"It's not time for dinner yet" she informed him, "You're early"

Tom nodded.

"I know" he said, "I wanted to spend some time with you before we head to dinner" he admitted. Christine smiled and nodded.

"Sure" she said, "Let's go"

* * *

><p>They spent the evening wandering around the corridors, talking random things like school, homework and exams. Christine didn't seem to mind. She felt like she was talking to Ed or Klaus. But Tom wondered if she felt something for him at all. Maybe it was just the fact that she was almost always surrounded by boys and no one seemed to ask her out. Lust, was it? When it was time for dinner, they walked to the Great hall and sat down in the middle of the Slytherin table. Ed and Klaus looked at Christine and she smiled and waved to them. She had explained the situation to them, saying that Tom would feel bad if she didn't have dinner with him. They had understood, but it seemed as if they didn't want to let go so easily. Christine sat down and picked up the fruits into her plate and ate slowly. Tom sat beside her, scaring away any boys that attempted to sit beside Christine. So, Christine's side remained empty, while in front of them and beside Tom people sat and ate, some glancing towards Christine, every once in a while, but looking away when they caught Tom's eye.<br>Christine began to think she understood why Tom had wanted to eat with her: his housemates seemed dull and uninterested in talking about anything but class. She looked at Tom, he was eating his food slowly, like he didn't like it.

"You don't like dinner?" she asked, looking up at him. Tom turned to her and cracked a smirk.

"Of course not!" he said, "This weird food makes my skin crawl!" he declared. Christine sighed and looked at him plate. He had decided to pick up what-ever looked best. Christine knew foods should be judged by both look and taste, but Helga Hufflepuff had made each recipe to suit all the people. Hence the variety.

"You should avoid the chicken" she said, looking at his plate, "Try the spiced Spinach and the Liquered lettuce, that's good for dinner. And for dessert, you ought to have the peach parfait, it's the best" she suggested. Tom looked over to her plate and noticing the quantities of food, snorted.

"You're barely eating anything!" he said, piling food into her plate. Christine shot him a frown.

"Because you should eat less of dinner" she stated, "Dad says that eating too much dinner will cause my blood vessels to explode!" she informed, gesturing "explode" with hand movements just to add effect. A few Slytherins looked up at her, smiles on their faces. Christine, catching their eyes, grinned at them.

"So, you're Christine, right?" one of the boys asked. Christine nodded towards the blonde boy, with stone-grey eyes.

"You are?" she asked politely.

"Abraxas Malfoy, pleased to meet you" he said dramatically, making Tom roll his eyes with irritation.

"And I'm Theodore Nott" another said, grinning towards her. Christine smiled and nodded.

"Are you friends' of Tom's?" she asked, looking at them. They looked at Tom, quickly, before nodding their heads.

"Yeah, we are" they said. Christine smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Nott, Malfoy" she said and turned back to Tom, who looked positively furious.

"Tom Riddle has friends" she said, softly, "I never knew" she added. Tom shot her a glare, but Christine ignored it and ate her food. Then, after a few moments, pushed the plate towards him.

"Come on, eat with me and finish up" she said, "It's bad to let food go to waste" she added, when he shot her his annoyed look. Slowly, Tom picked up his fork and picked through her plate, watching as their forks touched each other on the plate, just like their hands. Surprisingly, since Tom was right-handed and Christine left-handed, it was relatively easy to eat. Their free hands between them as they leaned towards the plate and ate. The other Slytherins knew that they should be left alone and so, didn't say a thing. After they'd eaten, Christine shuffled away to get a plate of the dessert, one for her and one for Tom and shuffled back, so that their thighs touched and she felt a jolt of electricity go up her body.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ooh, another chapter! What's going to happen? :D

Disclaimer: I own Christine Young, Klaus Lovegood and Edward Potter. Sadly, I don't own Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p>"You were right" Tom admitted as they walked to the Ravenclaw tower, "The spinach and lettuce were better than the chicken"<p>

Christine smiled.

"You lived an orphanage, right?" she asked, suddenly, remembering something she'd heard a long time ago. Tom frowned and turned to her with a glare.

"So?" he asked, his teeth clenched. Christine sighed.

"Gods! Don't misunderstand!" she said, "I just felt like knowing! I didn't know you'd get upset so easily!" she declared. Tom frowned at her. His display of anger was minimal, absolutely controlled. How did she know he was angry?

"I just meant to ask that the food there must've been awful" she said slowly, "I mean, I've only ever seen one orphanage. It was for some charity thing dad did when I was like seven. The kids looked miserable there. Like they'd rather rot out on the streets" she rambled, "It must be awful to go back there, every summer"

Tom sighed, silencing Christine from her rambling and making her look up, towards him. Christine bobbed her head to one side, looking at Tom.

"Did you have dinner with me because you pity me?" he asked. Christine shook her head.

"I don't know all these new feelings that I have. I mean, I don't have words to describe them, but it most definitely isn't pity" she informed, "I know what pity's like. It's how I feel about myself, when I realise that I have one friend in my house and hundreds of others outside" she muttered. Tom sighed.

"You're really complicated, Christine" he said, making her smile.

"Dad says that too" she admitted, "Although, he says it when I talk about magic"

Tom shook his head.

"Why did you ask about my orphanage anyway?" he asked. Christine shrugged.

"I don't remember" she admitted, looking up at the ceiling, thinking back, "May be I wanted to say something about the food" she said, shrugging, making Tom chuckle. It wasn't just chuckling, it was all-out laughing, with little wheezes of breath in the middle. Christine cracked a smile and continued to walk.

"So, I guess this is where we part" Christine said as they stood a hallway down from the Ravenclaw common room entrance. Tom nodded and sighed.

"Sit with me in class tomorrow" he said firmly. It wasn't a request, Christine noted keenly, but said nothing and nodded with a smile.

"And the next day and the next" he added, with a grin. Christine smiled wider.

"It would look like we're together" she said, "You know, like you're courting me"

Tom nodded.

"It would be good to scare off potential seekers" he whispered, leaning towards her ear. Before Christine could respond, he placed a firm kiss on her cheek and left her in the hallway, alone.

When Christine's senses returned, she reached her hand up to her cheek and touched it where Tom had kissed. The skin still tingled.

* * *

><p>Christine woke up with a start. When she remembered the incidents of the previous night, she felt the blood rise to her cheeks. Then, she trailed a finger where Tom's lips had touched her cheek and felt her skin tingle. She smiled a little and hurried to get dressed.<p>

Christine wasn't surprised to see Tom the same place he'd dropped her the night before. He looked at her and smirked.

"Good morning, love" he said, making her grin and blush at the same time.

"Morning" she wished and to her surprise, Tom swooped down to press his lips against her cheek. He then took her hand and folded it in with his and they walked to the Great hall.

"So, we're together" Christine said, "and I don't have a say in the matter?" she asked. Tom looked at her.

"If you don't want to, just say so" he said, "And I'll let go"

Christine groaned.

"That's a really hard thing to do" she admitted. Tom smirked and they sat down at the Ravenclaw table for Breakfast. A few of her housemates glared at Christine for inviting a "Slytherin" over. Usually houses didn't mix like that. In the Great Hall, every one always sat with their house-mates. Except Christine and Klaus, and now, Tom Riddle. Tom looked at them and they looked away wih annoyance.

Christine helped herself to a hearty breakfast and Tom noticed that she was quite the eater. When she caught his eyes, Christine gave him a sheepish smile.

"You think I'm a troll" she said, sipping her juice delicately. Tom frowned and then shook his head, proceeding to pile food onto his plate.

"No" he said, "I like a girl with an appetite" he admitted, making Christine look at him oddly.

"Are you going into Hogsmeade village tomorrow?" Tom asked. Tomorrow was Saturday. Christine shrugged.

"I guess, if Ed and Klaus are going, I'll just tag along with them" she replied, buttering her toast. Tom frowned.

"Even if they aren't going, will you come with me, instead?" he asked. Christine shrugged, taking a bite out of her toast.

"Sure" she replied, "But if they're going, you have tag along with us instead" she informed. Tom frowned, but nodded, hoping against hope that Ed and Klaus would stay back at the castle instead.

Christine spent most of the day with Tom, seeing as they had similar schedules. Except for Potions, which was a combined class for NEWT levels, all the other classes were grouped as Slytherin and Ravenclaw; and Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. For lunch, Christine dragged Tom to the Gryffindor table, but he let go of her hand and promised to pick her up after lunch. Christine pouted towards him, but he just chuckled and left.

"So, what's with you and Riddle today?" Ed asked, once Tom had left. Christine shrugged.

"We're together" she said, "May be, sort of" she added, eating an apple. Ed looked at her with disbelief.

"You're with him?" he asked, a little loudly, "As in Riddle is courting you?!" he said. Christine blushed at the loudness, for a few neighbours turned to them and snickered.

"Hush! Ed!" she said, pressing his forearm, "You'll tell the whole hall!"

Ed frowned at her.

"Why?" he asked, "Why, in Merlin's name, did you accept?" he asked. Christine shrugged.

"He's really nice" she said, "And he said he liked me from first year" she added. Ed shook his head with disbelief.

"And you believe him?" he asked. Christine frowned at Ed.

"Are you really asking me this? Why I'm with Tom all the time? Why I believe him when he says he likes me? Ed, you are so over-protective!" she scolded. Ed glared at her.

"Come on, guys" Klaus said, trying to make peace, "The Professors are looking this way! You'll get detention!" he informed urgently. Christine sighed.

"Look, Ed" she said, her voice lower and calmer, "Tom's a great guy once you get to know him. You just haven't had the time yet" she said. Ed frowned at her.

"I don't trust any Slytherin" Ed said, glaring at the entire table of Slytherins. Christine sighed.

"You're being a racist" she said, "Talk to me only after you've cleared your head" she said sternly, stood and left, still biting into her apple.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked as they met up outside the Great Hall, "You caused quite the commotion in there" he added, nodding towards the hall. Christine sighed and stared at her apple. Green apples were Ed's favourite fruit. Christine sighed again.

"Ed's being a brat" she complained, "he doesn't believe that you're not a bad guy" she added and sighed again. Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Christine smiled a little when she looked back up at him.

"He'll loosen up and understand" he said trying to cheer her up. Christine snorted.

"Ed is a stubborn Gryffindor" she said, "He'll probably fume about it until I go calm him down" she added. Tom looked at her seriously.

"Then why didn't you do that now?" he asked. Christine smiled weakly up at him.

"He's a little hot-headed now" she said, "Even if I explain it to him, he won't understand unless his mind's clear. I have to wait for that" she said. Tom nodded, like he understood, but in truth, he didn't understand anything at all. One thing he did understand, after seeing Edward Potter's outburst in the great hall: Edward liked Christine, who was blissfully unaware of his feelings and walked all over him, all the time.

* * *

><p>After spending the next few hours in class, with Tom, Christine excused herself from his company.<p>

"I'll go talk to Ed" she informed him when he asked her where she was headed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. Christine shook her head.

"It's alright" she said, "Besides, if Ed sees you, who knows what he'll do!" she said. Tom snickered in his mind. Christine really did blow things out of proportion.

Christine sighed as she spotted Ed with his housemates. They were dressed in Quidditch clothes, meaning they were going out for practice.

"Ed!" Christine called and Ed stopped and glanced at her and then slowed down to meet her.

"What?" he asked sourly. Christine smiled.

"I have something to say to you" she said, "So, I'll wait for your practice to end, ok?" she said. Ed frowned, but nodded.

"Yeah, I have something to say to you too" he admitted, "I'll see you after practice" he added with a grin. Christine smiled back enthusiastically.

"Do your best!" she encouraged and Ed nodded and strode off towards the field. Christine smiled to herself and settled down on the bleachers.

The next three hours flew by as Christine sat in the bleachers and sketched in a small parchment book she'd fashioned during the summer. She'd used charcoal and graphite and the resulting sketch looked pretty professional. It was a picture of her house, back in Liverpool, how she remembered it. It made her smile when she was done. But, every few minutes, she'd glance back at the sketch and make a few additions. Deletions were few, and easy with the help of her wand, but additions were something that was pain-staking, even for a Ravenclaw. As the Gryffindor team finished practice, Christine made her way down to meet Ed. When she did, he'd already changed into a white shirt and school pants. He smiled at her, only a little.

"So, where do you want to go?" Ed asked. Christine shrugged, pushing her sketchbook into her bag.

"Don't care" she muttered. Ed nodded and eyed her book, which Christine caught.

"Want a peek?" she asked, pulling it out. Ed grinned and nodded and skimmed through the pages slowly as they walked in circles. They stayed silent save for the rustling of their clothes.

"This is really precise" he said, gesturing to the one she'd drawn that day. Christine beamed.

"You think so?" she asked, "I thought the lines were too shabby" she admitted, tracing a few with her fingers gently. Ed shook his head, his eyes burning into the picture.

"I think it's an exact copy" he informed, "Just like I remember it"

Christine smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Ed" she said. Ed smiled and handed her book back. Christine let out a breath.

"I really do like Tom" she admitted, at last, "And I know it's only a small liking, I've never felt this way before" she told him, looking up at him, "The way he makes me feel is incredible. I like it" she said. Ed nodded, frowning a little, but forcing a smile.

"I understand, Chris" he told her, "But, if he ever makes you sad, just tell me, I'll kill him, personally" he told her. Christine smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, "For understanding" Ed frowned as his arms easily held her. But when it was time to let go, they just wouldn't listen. Christine smiled at him.

"You can get to know him" she offered, "By going to Hogsmeade together?" she suggested. Ed almost groaned. Almost. He sighed heavily.

"Alright" he said, "We can go to Hogsmeade together"

Christine smiled and then turned to the castle.

"Let's head back" she suggested, "Almost dinner time"

Ed nodded and followed her as she skipped along happily, completely ignorant of the two pairs of eyes watching her with longing. One was, of course, Ed, who seemed to realise how much he cared for Christine only then. The other belonged to a particular Slytherin and this longing was not of the heart and it wasn't for love.

This one was of lust.

* * *

><p>Christine smiled as they met Tom on the way to the great hall. He grinned at her, but his expression turned to a scowl on seeing Ed with her, with tousled black hair and dark brown eyes.<p>

"Potter" he acknowledged with a nod. Ed nodded back, biting back a sour remark.

"Riddle" he said. Soon, Christine had lead them into the Great hall. Ed held her right hand and tugged her towards the Gryffindor table, Tom holding her left, pulled her towards the Slytherin one. Christine blinked at the tug of war between the two men.

"I'm going to sit at my table" she informed them, "You're welcome to join me"

Tom immediately took up on that offer. Ravenclaws generally got along well with Slytherins. They both shared that cleverness. Gryffindor was better friends with Hufflepuff, because of how easily trusting they both were and how wary they were of Slytherin. Ed frowned as Christine looked at him. He'd never sat at the Ravenclaw table before. But since Tom Riddle could sit there, so could he. When he saw Klaus, Ed dragged him towards where Christine and Tom were seated and suddenly, Tom found himself in the company of Christine's friends. Mostly her friends, anyway. Most Ravenclaws disliked Christine. A few juniors had taken a liking to her, as had a few seniors. But Klaus was the only one in her year and house to be her friend. He easily slipped into the seat on her right, which was vacant and Ed was forced to sit on Klaus' right too. Christine grinned at Klaus as she ate her food.

"So, we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow" she informed Klaus and Tom, "together" she added as she ate some plain, uncooked vegetable. Tom sneered and Klaus choked on his soup, Ed having to help by smacking his back, a little too harshly. Christine winced as she noticed Klaus' pale face.

"You look sick" she told him, "Drink some water or something" she added. Klaus shook his head and pulled out his wand and cast a spell. Soon, his colour returned and he looked less pale than he did previously. Christine smiled.

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" she wondered as Klaus returned to bingeing. Then, she caught Ed's eye and an understanding passed between them.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Klaus asked, "Hog's head inn?"

Christine shrugged.

"I don't really care" she admitted, "Anywhere's fine by me"

Then, she slipped out of her seat easily and looked at the three pairs of eyes looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and drank her water.

"Why don't you guys decide and surprise me" she said, smiling, "I'm sure you'll remember something special for sure" she added and then left, humming to herself.

The three men stared after her. Here they were, an odd bunch, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, staring at the door, their plates and each other repeatedly until Klaus interrupted the awkward silence with an awkward laugh.

"How about we go to the Quaint cafe?" he suggested. Ed frowned.

"That place gives me the creeps" he admitted.

"But Chris likes it" Klaus intervened. Ed sighed.

"Fine" he said, grudgingly, "What do you think, Riddle?" he asked, turning to Tom.

"Sure" he said, "Anything to make Christine happy"

Ed rolled his eyes at how dramatically Tom had said it, as if doing so was absolutely terrible and he'd endure it to make Christine happy.

"Right then" Ed said, easily taking the role of leader, "We'll meet here at nine a.m" he decided.

"I hope you mean the Great Hall and not Ravenclaw table" Tom said, looking at him in a strange way.

"Here, the Great Hall, Riddle" Ed said, rolling his eyes, "I don't see what she sees in you" he admitted. Tom scowled.

"I don't see what she sees in you" Tom retorted. The two glared at each other until Klaus interrupted them.

"Professor Dumbledore is looking straight at us" he informed them, making the two turn. Indeed, Dumbledore was looking at them, his blue eyes piercing through them.

"Well, I guess we'll meet tomorrow" Tom said, standing up first and then walking away, annoyed that Dumbledore was taking that much interest in him these days.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Christine Young, Klaus Lovegood, Edward Potter and Furry, the elf-owl. Sadly, Tom Riddle is not mine.

* * *

><p>Christine frowned as she woke up the next morning. She'd hardly expected to wake up with an owl sitting in her forehead. It was one of the smaller varieties, like the one her mother owned.<p>

"Mum" she thought, sitting up, making the owl flap it's wings frantically.

"Sorry, Furry" Christine said as she patted the owl's head and then took the letter from it's mouth. The owl hooted and flew to sit on her bed-post. Christine picked up the letter from her lap and opened it eagerly.

_Dear Christine,_

_I hope you're having a nice time. Your father and I wanted to know if and when you're coming home for Christmas. Is it too much trouble, now that you have Tom Riddle? _(Christine blushed and rolled her eyes at her mum on reading this)_ Anyway, I hope he's making you happy, since you always talk about him. Your father's turned red now, even his ears. (Christine giggled as she imagined her dad's face) So, ask Tom Riddle over. We'd like to meet him, if it's not too much trouble for him. And Edward and Klaus too, your dad really wants to meet Klaus and talk some non-sense with him._

_Lots of love,_  
><em>Mum (and dad, he insists)<em>

Christine smiled as she folded the letter and put it on her night-stand.

"I'll ask them before writing back" she informed Furry, who hooted. Christine then dressed for the day and made her way to the common room.

"Hey" Klaus said as she went into the common room, "Morning, Chris"

"Klaus? What are you doing down so early?" Christine asked, surprised to find him there. Klaus was a typical Ravenclaw, he missed several breakfasts and dinners just to cram that extra piece of information into his huge, thirsty brain. Food was only a means of survival, in the sense that he'd die without it. He would never voluntarily wait for anyone for breakfast or dinner. They were more like chores, than necessities. Which was why Christine was surprised to find him waiting.

"Ed wanted to make sure you weren't going to let the three of us go and bail" Klaus admitted. Christine giggled.

"I'll do that next time" Christine said, "Thanks for the idea"

Klaus groaned as they walked to the great hall.

Ed and Tom were already there, waiting at their respective tables. Klaus waved to Ed and Christine to Tom.

"Morning" Ed said, walking over.

"Morning, Ed, Tom" Christine said, smiling at the two boys, "So, what are we doing today?" she asked as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table and began to eat.

"We're going to the cafe" Klaus said. Christine stared at them, dropping a slice of orange back on her plate.

"That's it?" she asked, surprised, "Wow, you guys really don't know me at all" she said, shaking her head. The three boys looked at her, surprised, Ed especially so. He wanted to claim he knew her better than everyone else, but he knew it was a lie. Christine sighed and smiled.

"Don't worry so much" she said, "I hardly know me myself" she said, continuing to eat. Although the statement had been for fun, it had really hit Tom hard and fast. It was true. He barely knew her at all. All he knew about her was that she was a half-blood, like him and nothing else. As Christine ate breakfast, Tom felt himself growing more miserable by the minute.

"By the way" Christine said as they made their way towards the village, "Mum and Dad asked if you wanted to come over for Christmas" she told the boys.

"Really?" Ed asked, "When?" he asked.

"I got an owl this morning" she said, "So, what do you say?" she asked, looking over each boy.

"Sure, I'll tell my parents" Klaus said, "They're going to Greece for the holidays anyway" he said. Christine nodded and looked at the other two.

"Ed? Tom?" Christine asked.

"I have to go home, I'm afraid" Ed said, "My grandparents are expecting me" he said. Christine pouted.

"At least come for a visit?" she suggested. Ed grinned.

"Sure" he said, "I'll only be a floo away"

"So, Tom, what about you?" Christine asked, turning her full attention to him, "Can you come?" she asked. Tom stared at her as they walked down the hill. Ed and Klaus were on Christine's other side, so her back was to them. Tom sighed.

"I can ask" he answered, "I'll let you know" he said. Christine smiled.

"I hope you can come, Tom" she said honestly, "Mum and dad are dying to meet you" she admitted as she slipped her hand into his and smiled slightly before blushing and looking at the ground. Tom felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p>They spent the day roaming all over the village, eating snacks and drinking butterbeer until they were tired and sore. They trugded back grudgingly, Christine scolding the road for being too steep and then huffing and sitting down on the ground, having given up. The boys stopped and looked at Christine.<p>

"You never grow up, do you?" Ed asked, laughing slightly. Christine pouted.

"I'm too tired" she declared, "I'm not climbing anymore"

"Don't be like that, Chris" Klaus said, pouting, "We'll get scolded by Dumbledore again. This will be our third time" he said. Christine shook her head.

"No way" she said.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride" Tom said, kneeling down with his back toward her, "Hop on" he said, looking back.

"Is that ok?" Christine asked. Tom nodded. Christine grinned, climbing onto his back.

"It's been a while since I've been carried piggy-back" she admitted as Tom stood and they continued to walk. Ed gave Tom an irritated look and Klaus shrugged, indifferent.

"Look!" Christine said, making them stop and turn to her, "Up! Up!" she cried with excitement.

"Shooting stars" she sighed happily as a few streaked across the evening sky.

"It's so breath-taking!" she declared, staring at them happily as the boys just grunted in response and continued to walk.

"They're not really stars though" Christine continued, "They're meteors, or meteorites" she said, "the muggles found out about it. It was all over the muggle-news, before the muggle-war started"

"Muggle-war?" Ed repeated, looking at her. Christine nodded, her arms around Tom's neck.

"The muggles are at war with each other right now" she informed, "They call it the great war or something similar" Christine said, shrugging, "It's in Germany and England mostly"

"Oh" Ed said, surprised.

"Don't worry, Ed" Christine said, reassuringly, "We have a protective barrier around our house you know. Just because we live close to a muggle community, we won't be in danger" she said. Ed smiled.

"I know" he lied, worrying about it still.

"Here we are" Klaus announced as they reached the castle gates. Christine hopped off Tom's back, quite literally and then grinned at him.

"Sorry about that" she said, "I get really annoyed with that slope at usually that same spot" she admitted. Tom smiled.

"It wasn't a big deal at all" he told her, his teeth shining.

"I'm heavy, aren't I?" Christine asked, looking down bashfully.

"If you were any lighter, I'd have to worry about whether you're eating right, Chris" Tom said, making her look up and smile slightly.

"Well, good night then" she said, looking at Ed and Tom.

"G'night, Chris" Ed said, smiling.

"Good night, love" Tom said, leaning down and pecking her on her cheek, before pulling away and smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>Christine frowned as she reached her room and noticed the small owl sleeping on her bed post.<p>

"A reply" she thought and then, realising how tired she actually was, fell into bed and to sleep.

* * *

><p>Christine woke up the next morning and frowned when she noticed the owl on her night stand. She sighed and went to the bath and upon her return, began to write back. A few minutes later, she was done and Furry the owl was off, carrying her love back to her parents'.<p>

Christine skipped down to breakfast and found Tom Riddle waiting for her in their usual spot. He grinned on seeing her happy, smiling face.

"Good morning" he said, "You look happy" he noted. Christine nodded.

"I feel happy" Christine admitted, "And of course, I feel like I didn't climb up a mountain last night" she added, grinning. Tom snorted at her.

"You didn't" he reminded her, "I carried you up more than half-way, remember?" he asked. Christine frowned and shrugged.

"You want a thank-you hug?" she asked. Tom frowned and nodded.

"Yes, please" he asked. Christine froze, turning a million shades of red.

"Really?" she asked, stopping and looking at him. Tom nodded.

"A thank-you kiss would work too?" he added. Christine smiled slightly before wrapping her arms around his torso. Tom's arms slithered around her shoulders, holding her tight and close to himself so he could smell her sweet vanilla and strawberry scent and bask in her heat. Christine, on the other hand, heard the loud heart-beats emanating from his chest, his breath on her neck and shoulder and smelled the musky scent of his cologne. They pulled apart quickly and frantically when they heard foot-steps down the corridors.

A few Ravenclaws walked by, whispering about Christine's closeness to Tom and then, they were alone once again. Christine turned to Tom with a red face and a smile.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" she asked. Tom nodded, took her by her hand and walked to the Great hall.

"Say, Christine, is it really alright for me to spend the holidays with you and your family?" Tom asked. Christine turned to him with a smile.

"Of course! Mum asked if you would come!" Christine said.

"I can come, if it's not too much trouble" he admitted, grinning. Christine beamed at him.

"That'll be great!" Christine claimed, "Liverpool's beautiful this time of year!" Christine said, her smile wide. Tom frowned.

"Liverpool?" he repeated. Christine turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, our house is in Liverpool" she informed, "It's an old cottage on the outskirts" she said.

"That's a village" Tom claimed. Christine snorted at him.

"It's a city" she said, "An educational city. We have the muggle University there" she said. Tom stared at her.

"We?" he asked, referring to the way Christine had referred to the city.

"Dad works there" she said, "In the University of Liverpool"

Tom frowned and nodded.

"I see" he said, not really keen on meeting Christine's muggle father.

"Morning Ed, Klaus" Christine wished the two boys on entering the Great Hall. The boys grinned and nodded, wishing her back as Christine slipped into the Ravenclaw table easily, Tom sitting beside her.

* * *

><p>Pretty mellow for something prior to a war, eh? Let me know what you think! Review!<p> 


End file.
